Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (jap. うずまきナルト, engl. Uzumaki Naruto) je glavni lik u manga i anime serijalu Naruto. On je i ujedno titularni lik po kome je manga i anima dobila naziv. 'Pozadina' Naruto je sin četvrtog hokage Minato Namikazea i Kušine Uzumaki. Po rodjenu Naruto je bio kid napovan od strane Tobija, glavnog antagoniste serijala, koji je koristio tek rodjenog Naruta da bi se dokopao devetorepe lisisce koja je bila zapečaćena u Narutovoj majci, kako bi uništio Selo lišća. Narutov otac je uspeo da zaustavi Tobija, ali je u pokušaju da spasi selo od Demonske Lisice, bio prinudjen da zapečati lisicu u Naruta, i time izgubi svoj život. Narutova majka je umrla od iscrpljenosti zbog porodjaja, ekstrakcije Lisice i zbog pokušaja da zaštiti svoje tek rodjeno dete od napada lisice. Naruto je u još ranom detinjstvu bio odbačen od strane ljudi iz sela. Prvi prijatelj koga je Naruto stekao je bio Iruka Umino njegov učitelj na akademiji. Treći Hokage mu je iz predostrožnosti dao prezime njegove majke umesto očevo, zato što je Minato imao dosta neprijatelja i samim tim bi naruto bio u opasnosti. Ličnost Naruto je po svojim psihičkim osobinama sličan svojojm majci. Bučan je i uporan, sa namerom da nikada ni u čemu ne odustaje. Njegova omiljena uzrečica, kojom završava svaku rečenicu je ,,datebayo'' ili prevedeno ,,verujte mi''. Tvorac mange Kišimoto Masaši je izjavio, kao je Naruta stvorio po liku Son Gokua iz Zmajeve kugle, i da je želeo da Naruto bude što detinjastiji i naivniji. Po prirodi Naruto deluje glup, medjutim u odredjenim situacijama ume da deluje prilično inteligentno, čak da iskoristi glupe trikove na genijalan način. 'Pregled priče' Prvi prijatelj koga je Naruto stekao bio je Umi no Iruka, učitelj na akademiji za nindže. U početku njihov odnos je bio komplikovan zbog činjenice da su Irukini roditelji poginuli u borbi sa devetorepom lisicom. Medjutim iako je Iruka izgubio roditelje, shvatao Narutov bol jer je on isto to preživljavao. Saznavši da je Iruki stalo do njega,Naruto pobedjuje zlog Mizukija i izvodi tehniku klona senke ili jitsu klona senke, što mu je omogućilo da položi završni ispit na akademiji. Tim sedam i njihov sensej Tim kom je Naruto dodeljen bio je tim sedam, vodje Kakašija Hatakea, učenika Narutovog oca. Kkađši je imao stroge zahteve i reko je Narutu i njegovim članovima tima Saskeu Učihi i Sakuri Haruno da samo tri tima od dvadeset sedam mogu biti izabrana za misije.Izveo je vežbu u kojoj su morali da uzmu od njega zvončiće.Iako tim nije uspeo da uzme zvončiće,Kakaši ih je propustio zbog toga što su se držali kao tim. Prva misija Prvu misiju tim sedam je dobio da čuva Tazunu iz Zemlje talasa, zemlje odakle je Narutova majka poreklom. Uskoro tim sedam saznaje da je Tazuna na meti zlog bogataša Gatoa, njegovih plaćenika i Zabuze Momočija, odbeglog nindže iz Sela skrivenog u magli. Zabuza odlazi da se sukobi sa timom i Naruto i ostali otkrivaju da Kakakši poseduje šaringan oko u svom levom oku, retku tehniku Saskeovog klana. Zabuza zarobljava Kakašija i Saske i naruto ljuti rivali su prinudjeni da rade zajedno, što rezultira pobedom. Medjutim Zabuzu ranjava tragać sela magle. Tragač odnosi telo, a Kakaši se od iscrpljenosti onesvešćuje. Kasnije svi shvataju da tragač nije ubio Zabuzu već ga je spasao. Naruto i ostali naporno vežbaju.Naruto takodje saznaje za priču o Kaizi očuhu Inarija, Tazuninog unuka, kako je bio hrabar čovek i kako Inari pati što su ga Gatovi plaćenici ubili.Zabuza se pojavljuje sa pomoćnikom, lažnim tragačem koji se zove Haku i iz Yuki je klana.Haku poseduje tehniku ledenih ogledala koju koristi u borbi sa Saskeom.Naruto zaustavlja dva samuraja Zourija i Waraijia da otmu Cunami Inarijevu majku, i savladava ih.Potom Naruto odlazi na most i stupa na glup način u borbu sa Hakuom. Saske spašava onesvešćanog Naruta, ali biva smrtno ranjen. naruto prvi put oslobadja moć lisice uspeva da porazi Haku.Kakaši za to vreme navodi Zabuzu da ga poseče kako bi poslao nindža pse na njega. Zatim korist jedno oružije u svom arsenalu koje nije prekopirao da ubije Zabuzu, ali Haku se ispreči i umire. Zabuza kreće da proseće kroz Haku u nameri da ubije Kakašija. Kakaši besan zbog Zabuzinog nemorala i bezosećajnosti počinje da bije sa lakoćom Zabuzu. U toj borbi Zabuza biva povredjen. Sakura otkriva da je Saske povredjen i počinje da tuguje misleći da je mrtav. Naruto napada Zabuzu rečima kako je Haku žrtvovala sebe zbog njega, na šta Zabuza počinje da plače. Potom se pojavljuje Gato. Zabuza iako ne moćan da koristi obe ruke, saznavši da Gato hoće da ga ubije, traži konaji koji grabi zubima i u besu ubija Gatoa i par plaćenika. Potom se po Inarijevom zahtevu seljani iskupe da brane most od plaćenika. Most na kraju biva nazvan po Narutu. Čunin ispiti Po povratku u selo Naruto Saske i Sakura bivaju pozvani da učestvuju u Čunin ispitiva da bi napredovali od genina do višeg stupnja nindže.U prvoj fazi ispita polaže se test. Ispitivač je Ibiki Morino vodja odreda za ispiivanje.Prilikom testa Naruto i ostali sreću decu iz drugih timova. Takodje upoznaju KabutoA Jakušija koji je tu treći put u svom životu. Naruto biva smešten pored Hinate Hjuge, devojčice koja navodno gaji simpatije prema njemu. Svi su spremni da počnu, ali ima pra pravila. Test se boduje negativnom selekcijom. Koga uhvate da prepisuje, dobija minus dva poena, a tri puta uhvaćen znači izbacivanje. Svi počinju i svi osim Naruta shvataju da treba prepisati. Prvi je to shvatio Saske. Saske koristi šaringan. Nedži iz klanaHjuga kroisti bjakugan, Ino koristi tehniku zamene uma na Sakuri i šalje rezultate Čodžiji i Šikamaru, Šino koristi bube itd. Hinata nudi očajnom Narutu da prepiše od nje, akada je on pita zašto, ona pocrveni, i kaže da želli da svi ostnau zajedno, anšt joj on odgovara da ne želi da je uvuče u nevolju.Par minuta pred kraj Ibiki traži rešenje desetog pitanja ili niko neće proći. Naruto u besu odgovara da ne odustaje. Naravno Ibiki na kraju kaže da je odluka da se ne odustane odgovor i da su svi prošli. U drugoj fazi je ispitivač Anko Mitaraši. Naruto Saske i Sakura su prinudjeni kao i ostali da idu kroz šumu smrti. Medjutim na ispitu se pojavio novi glavni zlikovac serije zli sanin Oročimaru. On maskiran stupa u borbu sa saskeom i ostavlja posle borbe znak kletve na Saskeu. Naruto je onesvešćen, pa Sakzra mora da brine o oboici. Potom se pojavljuju nindže zvuka, Oročimaruove sluge, ali Sakuri pritiče u pomoć Rok Li, kome se Sakura dopada. Li biva pobedjen, ali Ino Šikamaru i Čodži pomažu Sakuri. Na kraju Saske preživljava znak kletve i poražava nindže zvuka.Posle odredjenog vremena Kabuto se susreće sa timom sedam i pomaže im da stignu do ćilja. Medjutim Kabuto je Oročimaruov špijun. On odustaje od daljeg ispita. Naruto se u ovoj fazi kao i drugi usled velikog broja onih koji su prešli prepreku, morao boriti sa jednim od prestalih. Izbor je pao na Kibu iz tima osam. Naruo u početku koristi trikove, kao transformaciju i klonove ali na kraju poražava kibu Uzumakijevom baražnom plajbom. Hinata prilazi Narutu nudeći mu nekakvu kremu, na čudjenje nejne sensejke koja shavta šta se dešava. U sledečoj borbi Hinat se sukobljava sa Nedžijem, njenim bartom od strica. Naruta nervira to što Nedži maltretira psihički Hinatu, i kaže joj da se bori. Medjutim u borbi Nedži smrtno ranjava Hinatu. On govori kao neće odustati zbog njenog nindoa. Naruto je besan. Nedži pokušava da ubije Hinatu, ali ga Kakaši, Gaj sensej i Kurenaj zaustavljaju. Hinat završava u ambulanti, a Naruto umoče prste u jenu krv i zaklinje se na pobedu. U trećem delu čunin ispita stvari se komplikuju. Kakaši saznaje da je Kabuto špijun i da je u pokušaju da otme Saskea ubio tri člana specijalne ANBU jednice i u tom pokušaju pobegao od Kakašija maskirajući se kao mrtvi ANBU. Da bi pazio na Saskea, Kakaši daje naruta u ruke Ebisua, specijalog trenera. Ebisu odvodi Naruta u saunu, ged njih dvojica otkrivaju Džeraju, matorog, preverznog super nindžu. Naruto juri Džeraju da ga on nauči tejnikama i uspeva u tome. Džeraja otkriva da u narutu ima duh Devetorepe lisice i da je oročimaru petljao oko pečata prilikom susreta sa timom sedam. Iz Džerajinog i Ebsuovog noćnog razgovora saznaje se da je Džeraja jedan od tri sanina jednin sposoban da se bori sa Oročimaruom.On pokušava da nauči naruta tehnikom prizivanja. Da bi uspeo, bacio je Naruta sa litice i ovaj je prizvao najveću žabu Gambuntu. Naruto pokušava da se izbori sa Gamabuntom i na kraju Gamabunta priznaje da je Naruo jedini posle četvrotog hokage toliko harbar i sposoban. Naruto završva u bolnici i budi se saznajući da je Šikamaru sa njim i da je dosta bio u nesvesti. On i Šikamaru zajedno zaustavljaju Garu iz sela peska da ubije Rok Lija, s kojim se prethodno broio i koga je skoro ubio. Naruto otkriva da i Gara ima demona u sebi. Naruto se pivlači, a Šikamaru kao logičniji i taktičniji odugovlači pričom i govori mu da se osvesti. Na kraju ih je Gaj sensej spasao. Posle odredjenog vremena došao je konačni dan. Naruto je u prethodnom krugu izvukao Nedžija kao svog suparnika. Selo lišća je u pripravnosti jer je treći ispitivač Hjate Geko ubijen, navodno od Kabuto8ikao nisu znali da je Kabuto u savezu sa selom peska i da je Garin učitelj ubio Hajatea). Na putu ka areni Naruto nailazi na Hinatu, koja deluje oporavljena od povreda. Ona mu govori kaok ju je on inspirisao, ali Naruto ne shvata da u se ona udvara. On govori da ona ne bi trebalo da vidi u njemu heroja, ali ga ona ispravlja. On je poziva da dodje na meč i izgovara kako je kislio da je ona čudna, ali da voli osobe poput nje, na šta ona ostaje zatečena tom izjavom i posmatra ga u daljini zanesena. Meč počinje i Naruto se sukobljava sa Nedžijem. U početku Nedži bije Naruta sa lakoćom, ali Naruto koristi trikove. Sakura navija za Naruta. Kakda Naruto pada, Hinata koja posmatra meč počinje da kašlje i nije joj dobro. Naruto govoi Nedžiju da ga nervira zbog onoga što je učinio Hinati. Nedži mu tada pokazuje znak kletve na čelu i počinje da mu priča priču. Devet godina pre radnje u Selu lišža je bilo slavlje. Selo i Zemlja vatre su sklopili primirje sa Selom oblaka iz Zemlje munje. Selo oblaka je u Selo lišća poslalo Glavnog nindžu oblaka da potpiše primirje. Samo Hjuga klan nije prisustvovao ceremoniji, jer je naslednica klana Hinata, ćerka vodej klana punila tri godine.Nedži je tada imao četiri godine i bio je žigosan. Jedne noći neko se ušunjao u Glavnu kuću i pokušao da otme Hinatu. Hinatin otac gospodar Hiaši Hjuga je presreo otmičara i jednim udarcem ga ubio dok je nosio u rukama njegovu usnulu kći. Posle se ispostavilo da je otmičar Glavni nindža oblaka i svima je bilo jasno da je Selo oblaka pristralo na pakt primirja samo da bi oteli nekoga sa moći bajkugana. Ipak Selo oblaka i Raikage su opovrgli tu tvrdnju, rekavši da ne znaju kakve namere je imao njihov Glavion nindža. Takodje su hteli zbog ubistva svog Glavnog nindže da ponovo počnu rat. Selo lista je htelo da izbegne rat pa su pristali na zamenu život za život, poslavši telo Nedžijevog oca Hizašija umesto Hiašija iz dva razloga, jer su identični blizanci i jer znak kletve koj Hizaši ima kao i Nedži deaktivira moć bjakugana. Nedži priča o sudbini, Naruto govori kao Hinata nije kriva za sve to. Hinata se onesvešćuje i maskirani Kabuto u uniformi ANBU je leči. Naruto počinje da priziva moć devetorepe lisice i počinje težak okršaj. Konačno u velikom sudaru, Nedži i Naruo bivaju utabani u zemlju. Nedži misli da je pobedio, ali ga Naruto udara apekartom. Gemna Širanui, novi ispitivač je prokomentarisao Naruovu upornost i odbijanje da izgubi, završivši rečenicu kako Naruto ima strašan levi aperkat. Posle odredjenog vremena došao je red na Saskea. Saske se pojavljuje na svom meču sa Garom i supeva sa tehnikom sečiva munje da rani Garu. U tom trenutku Kazekage pokreće napad na selo. Ispostavlja se da je Kazekage u stvari Oročimaru koji je ubio pravog Kazekagea. Gara i nejgov bart i sestra beže po naredjenju njihovog senseja Bakija koji stupa u okršaj sa Genmom. Saske kreće za Garom i sotalima po Genminom nalogu, dok Genma zaustavlja Bakijeve kunajije bačene ka Saskeu. Kabuto je izveo tehniku kojom svi prisutni treba da budu uspavani. Džonini Sela lišća kreću u borbu sa nindžama zvuka i peska. Ibiki dobija informaciju da se sto nindža peska i zvuka infiltriralo u selo i da je džinovska troglava boa napal selo. Treći Hokage krečće u okršaj sa Oročimaruom na krovu arene, sa koga nema izlaska zbog barijere. Kkakaši naredjuje Sakuri da povede Šikamarua i Narua u poteru za Saskeom. Dok su ga jurili za njima kreće odred nindži zvuka. Šikamaru volontira da odvuče nindže zvuka i uspeva u tome.Na kraju mu njegov sensej Asuma pomaže da savlada sve do poslednjeg od devet džonina zvuka. Naruto i Sakura sustižu Saskea otkrivši da je znak kletve počeo da deluje i da se Gara transformiše u čudovište. Sakura se potura da spase Saskea i Gara je gnječi peskom. Naruto napada Garu i Gara mu govori kako je on slabić, da treba da se bori za sebe. Iz onoga što je saznao o Gari, narto se pribojava da je i on mogao završiti kao Gara. Zatim počinje borba. Naruto prizva milione klonova i konačno priziva Gmambuntu da mu pomogne u borbi sa Garinim peščanim demonom Šukakuom. Bitka se završava povoljno po Naruta i njegove prijatelje. Napadači su oterani i poraženi, medjutim treći Hokage je ubijen, ali pre toga starac je zapečatio Oročimaruove ruke, kako zmijoliki zloća nebi mogao koristiti nindžicu. Akatski i potraga za Tsunade Dok se selo oporavlja od napada, savet sela je hteo da odabere Džeraju za novog hokagea. On to odbija govoreći da je Tsunade, unuka prvog hokagea i treći sanin sposobnija za to. On kreće sa Narutom u potragu za njom. Medjutim u selu se pojavljuju dva čoveka u crnim mantijama sa crvenim dezen oblacima i slamenim šeširima. Kakaši želi da ispita ko su i saznaje da su to Itači Učiha, brat Saskea, odgovoran za ubistvo celog Saskeovog klana, izuzev Saskea. Drugi čovek je Hošigaki Kisame, pripadnik sedam mačevalaca magle, kojima je pripadao Zabuza. Kkakaši je prethodno iz Džerajine priče saznao za postojanje tajne organizacije [ Akacki ] (čita se Akacki) grupe od devet nindži koja se raspala na parove, koji idu u potragu za novim nindžucuima i da oni jure devetorepu lisicu i Naruta. Saznao je da je Oročimaru bivši član, a da je Itači aktivni član. U toku borbe Itači baca Tsukiomi na Kkakšija i za sekund Kkakaši je proveo tri dana bez rprestanka u paralelnoj dimenziji, vezan za sto dok ga je Itači probadao kunajem. Oslabljenog duha Kakaši se onesvešćuje, ali Gai pristiže njemu Kurenai i Asumi. Itači neće da započne rat, pa naredjuje Kisameu da se povuku. Kakakaši leži kod kuće, u nesvesti sa ostalima čuvajući ga. Saske ulazi začudjen, islučajno greškom Aobe Jamanširoa saznaje da Itači juri Naruta. Počinje potera za Itačijem od strane Saskea. Saske stiže taman na vreme i zatiče svog brata i njegovog patnere spremne da kidnapuju Naruta. Saske juriša željan da ubije Itačija, ali biva lako savladan i pretučen. Itači mu čini isto što je učinio Kakašiju. Napokon Džeraja stiže shvativši da je žena s kojom se muva celu noć Itačijev hipnotisani mamac. Deraja pokušava da uhvati zločinački duo tehnikom stomaka kamene žabe, ali Itači koristi Amaterstsu vatru koja sagoreva sve do temelja. Džeraja pečati vatru, ali ga Gai napada, slučajno. Oni šalju Saskea sa Gajem u selo i nastavljaju potragu za Tsunade. Za to vreme, zli Oročimaru planira da nadje Tsunade zbog njenih isceljiteljskih moći. On i Kabuto kreću u potragu za Tsunade. Džeraja usput počinje da trenira Naruta. Pokušava da ga nauči novi nindžutsu, navodno stvoren od četvrtog Hokaea. Usput priča Narutu o njegovom senseju Trećem hokageu. Takodje napominje da je Tsunade strastvena kockarka i da koristi nindžutsu za podmladjivanje. Oročimaru i Kabuto nailaze na Tsunade i njenu pomoćnicu Šizune. Oni joj nude da ona izleči Oročimarua, ali Tsunade odbija govoreći da imaju pet sekundi da se izgube. Tada Oročimaru izvlači adut, da će oživeti Tsunadinog mladjeg brata i Šizuninog ujaka koji su već davno mrtvi. Kabuto zakazuje vreme ponovnog sastanka i govori da su joj potrebna dva mrtva tela. Džeraja i Naruto napokon pronalaze Tsunade u jednoj krčmi. Džeraja iznosi ponudu sela govopreći da Tsunade nema izbora nego da prihvati titulu hokagea. Tsunade govori kako su svi hokagei budale koje žrtvuju živote za selo poput trećeg i četvrtog hokagea. Naruto besni i izazaiva Tsunade. Tsunade ga pobedjuje jednim prstom, ali Naruto korsiti novu tehniku, bez uspeha. Tsunade govori Džeraji kako je budala što uči glupog klinca Rasenganom(novom tehnikom) i govori kako ako Naruto nauči za nedelju dana tu tehniku daće mu svoju ogrlicu, koja po Džeraji vredi tri rudnika zlata. Naruto se ubija od treninga. Savladao je prve dve faze, ali treća je komplikovana. Šizune mu govori jedno veče, kako su Tsunadin brat i ljubavnik umrli i da je ogrlica prokleta, za sve osim Tsunade. Veče pre susreta sa Oročimaruom, Tsunade pregleda onesvešćenog naruta. Šizune joj govori da će je zaustaviti, ali je ona onesvešćuje jednim udarcem. Potom odlazi sa Džerajom na piće i tu ga drogira. Oročimaru i Tsun ade se sastaju. Oročimaru je poslao Kabutoa, da ukloni Šizune, čisto predostrožnosti. Medjutim Kabuto otkriva Džeraju i Naruta. Kabuto stiže na vreme da sprči Tsunade da ubije Oročimarua, i njih dvojica je odvlače na otvoreno. Kabuto koristi hrnjive pilile da bi stvorio čakra skalpel kojim bi porazio Tsunade. Šizune otkriva Džerai i Narutu plan Orčimarua, i dogovor i odlaze da pomognu Tsunade. Počinje borba izmedju Džeraje , Naruta, Šizune s jedne strane i Kabutoa i Oročimarua, s druge. Tsunade koja ima strah od krvi je paralizovana. Kabuto pobedjuje Šizune i kreće da bije Tsunade. Džeraja usled efekta droge nije u mogućnosti da kristi svoje pune moći, poput Oročimarua, i njih dvojica razmenjuju lagane udarce. Kabuto je skalpelom posekao Narutu nogu. Narutio se potura da zaštiti Tsunade i kabuto ga zasipa udarcima, govoreći da je on glupi klinac koji će poginuti zbog svojih glupih snova. Naruto zaustavlja Kabutovu ruku, pravi klona s kojim stvara Rasengan i ranjava Kabutoa. Medjutim, kabuto zadnjim atomom snage pogadja Naruta u srce i dečko povraća krv i onesvešćuje se. Tsunade se vraća u realnost i pokušava da zaleči Naruta. Dečko na kraju preživljava i Tsunade shvata da je on predodredjen da bude hokage. Oročimaru shvata da ako se Akatsuki dočepa Naruta, biće i za njega problema i pokušava da ga ubije, ali mu se Tsunade preprečava. Tsunade započinje borbu sa Oročimaruom. Potom sva tri sanina prizivaju džinovske životinje(u skladu sa legendom Oročimaru zmiju, Tsunade puža, a Džeraja žabu).Počinje veliki okršJ i Oročimaru je ponbedjen. Pre odlaska Oročimaru upozorava Tsunade i ostale. Pred povratak u selo Naruto se sukobljava sa Tsunade zadnji put i Tsunade ga ljubi u čelo, govoreći kako će biti veliki čovek i misleći kako će biti veliki hokage. Saskeov odlazak iz sela Pošto se Tsunade vratila u selo i zacelila Kakašija i Saskea, Saske se oseća besan zbog toga što je naruto u trenutku invazije ispao jači od njega. Zbog toga on i Naruto se sukobljavaju sa svojim najjačim tehnikama. Kakaši uspeva da ih zaustavi, kritikujući Saskea kako je pokušao da ubije Naruta. Besan zbog činjenice da Naruto, koga su svi smatrali idiotom, uspeva da ga sustigne, Saske odlučuje da krene u potragu za moći i osvetom. Sakura pokušava da ga zaustavi, govoreći kako će ako ostan, svaki dan biti zbavan i da će brzo zaboraviti na osvetu, medjutim Saske je onesvešćuje. Ujtru dva čunina Izumo i Kotetsu otkrivaju onesvešćenu Sakuru i raportiraju Tsunade. Tsunade poziva Šikamarua, zbog činjenice da je jedini napredovao u čunina, da okupi tim genina. Tim je sastavljen od Nedžija, Čodžija, Kibe i Naruta, usled nedostatka ljudske snage zbog pogibija mnogih pri ivnaziji. Oni kreću u poteru za Saskeom. Medjutim na putu im se isprečavaju Oročimaruovi telohranitelji Četvorka zvuka. Poteri se pridružuju i Rok Li koga je cunade spasla od povreda i rehabilitovani od zla Gara. Na kraju svi genini osim Naruta se bore sa telohranitekljima8Gara i Rok Li se bore sa Kimomarom produžentkom četvorke). Naruto sustiže Saskea u mestu zvanom Dolina kraja, gde su se Saskeov predak Madara Učiha i prv i hokage Harširama Sendžu borili. Mesto je tokom te bitke bilo izorano da sada tu teče reka, a na ulazu su statue Madare i hokagea. Saske vredja Naruta i govori mu da on neće moći ni da ogrebe njegovu traku na čelu. Počinje bitka u kojoj se saske uz pomoć znaka kletve transformiše u čudovište, a naruto prelazi u mod devetorepe lisice. Borba se završava time da je Naruto onesvešćen, a Saske se seća Itačijevih reči da ako hoće da nadje pravu moć mora da ubije svog najboljeg druga, i uporno odbija da uradi to. Kkakši saznaje šta se desilo i stiže na vreme da odnese Naruta u selo. Celu borbu je posmatrao član Akatsukija po imenu Zetsu, koji je u stvari nekakva vrsta biljka nidže sa podeljenom ličnošću. Džeraja posećuje naruta u bolnici i govori mu da Akatsuki neće napasti još tri godine i da krene sa njim da trenira. Sakura postaje Tsunadina učenica u nameri da spase Saskea. Naruto pri odlasku iz sela gleda u statuu četvrtog hokagea, ne shvatajući da ga Hinata posmatra iz daljine. Zadnji epilog u mangi koji je predstavljen u animi pre filera je susret Akatsukija. U mračnoj pećini su prisutni devet šinobija, kojim se nadziru samo siluete. Zetsu i Sasori crvenog peska diskutuju Saskea , dok Deidara navodi da će Oročimaru poginuti, a vodja grupe Pejn(Pain) navodi kako će sve pripasti njima uključujući i devetorepa lisica. Drugi deo(Naruto shippuuden) Kratak opis zapleta Drugi deo mange prati Narutov povratak u selo posle dve ipo godine. Naruo se vraća u selo i otkriva da je grupa Akatsuki krenula u napad. Oni ne prezaju ni od čega da sakupe repate zveri (bidžuje). Iako u početku deluje da ih sakupljaju čisto čakre radi, jer su repate zveri izvor ogromne čakre, razlog je vrlo komplikovaniji. Navodno Pejn zvanični vodja grupe je planirao da upotrebi čudovišta kao oružije da okonča sve ratove. Medjutim Madara Učiha novi glavni zlikovac, Saskeov predak i osnivač grupe, zapravo poznaje dublje istoriju. Pre više vekova svet je terorisala zla neman Desetorepa zver. Čovek koji je savladao zver tvorac nindžutsua, prvi nindža i osoba smatrana živim bogom bio je Mudrac šest staza(Rikudo senin). On je prvi bio zapečatio zver u sebe, a njeno telo poslao na nebo, stvorivši mesec. Medjutim senin je kao i svi ljudi bio smrtan i pred smrt je podelio zver na devet delova, tj novih dvet zveri. Takodje je kao naslenika izbrao mladjeg sina Sendžua pretka prvog hokagea, jer je on verovao u moć ljubavi, što je izazvalo gnev starijeg sina Učihe, Saskeovog pretka. Madara planira da oživo desetorepu zver i pomoću njene čakre pošalje svoje oči na mesec reflektujući iluziju na zemlju čime bi kontrolisao svet i zbog toga nije prezao da pkrene rat. Spasavanje Gare Po povratku u selo Naruto se okuplja sa Sakurom. Uskoro dopire vest da je Gara, novi kazekage u opasnosti i tim sedam dobija novu misioju posle dve ipo godine. U selu peska, jedan od članova seoskog saveta kapetan Jura ubija sve stražare na ulasku u selo. Na horizontu se pojavljuju dve prilike u istim uniformama poput Itačijevih i Kisameovih. Prvi na scenu stupa Deidara. Deidara je iz sela kamena, po izgledu ima emo plavu friuzuru sa vezanim repom i šiškama preko levog oka, na kom nosi dvogled. Još bizarnije kod Deidare od njegove frizure je činjenica da na oba dlana svojih ruku ima usta u koje trpa glinu koju oblikuje u leteće figurice bombi i aktivira ih znakom jednom rukom i rečju katsu(čita se kac u prevodu eksplodiraj). Deidara stupa u borbu sa Garom. U toj borbi Gara mu otkida ruku, ali je Deidara iskoristio to da pomeša Garin pesak sa glinom iz usta na ruci i raznese Garu. Potom ga odnosi na letećoj glinenoj ptici. Kankuro Garin brat kreće da spase Garu, ali ga zaustavlja Sasori8prim prevod Škorpija). Sasori je bivši odbegli nindža peska odgovioran za otmicu trećeg kazekagea,početak jednog od velikih ratova i za davanje informacija Oročimaruu kako da ubije četvrtog kazekagea.Tim sedam i tim Gai stižu. Timu sedam se pridružuje Sasorijeva baka Čio, član saveta sela peska, i osoba koja je zapečatila Šukakua u Garu. Ti Gai se sukobljava sa Kisameom, a Kakaši i ostali sa Itačijem, da bi nakraju otkrili da su to transformacije. Svi zajedno stižu do skrovišta. Deidara i Sasori su izvukli Šukakua iz Gare i on je mrtav. Sakura i Čijo se bore sa Sasorijem, a Naruto kreće za Deidarom. Kakaši pokušava da zaustavi Deidaru znajući da oni hoće i Naruta. Kakaši otkida mangekjo šaringanom Deidarinu ruku, a Naruto ga obara na zemlju i zasipa udarcima. Medjutim Deidara je pobegao i naleće na tim Gai. Sa kunaiem u ustima i bez obe ruke Deidara se vešto drži protiv eksperata u borbi prsa u prsa, da bi na kraju aktivirao klona bombu. Sasori gine od ruke svoje bake u spektakularnoj borbi protiv nje i Sakure. Čijo na kraju oživljava Garu, ali gubi svoj život. Kapetan Jamato i Sai Kakaši sensej je iscrpljen zbog upotrebe šaringana. Po dolasku u selo Tsunade postavlja novog vodju tima sedam, ambu člana Tenzoa, jedniu osobu koja koristi mokuton, sposobnost prvog hokagea da stvara drveća. Iz predostrožnosti daj mu tajno ime Jamato. Po povratku u selo Naruto ide da moli drugove da mu pomognu da traži saskea. Naleće na članove tima osam. Kiba je iznenadjen, Šino uvredjen jer ga Naruto ne prepoznaje, a Hinata se onesvešćuje kada ga vidi. Idući dalje Naruto moli Šikamarua za pomoć, ovaj ga odbija zbog čunin ispita na kojima je ispitivač. Iznenada napad ih nekakakv lik sa krova zgrade. Naruto stupa u borbu sa njim, ali ga ovaj vredja. Kasnije se ispostavilo da je momak u stvari novi član tima Sai, član organizacije ,,Korenje'', koju vodi Danzo Šimura, rival trećeg hokagea.'' Oni kreću da nadju Oročimarua. Niko od članova tima ne veruje Saiu. Oni otkrivaju svešćicu sa crtežima, koja se čita sa krajeva, na kjo se dva dečaka od kojih jedna liči na Saia bore sa neprijateljima, a na sredini se dečaci susreću(poput Pavićeve knjige).Sakura se seća da joj je Sai pričao o bratu. Sai izdaje tim i odlazi Oročimaruu sa kojim Danzo ima dogovor. Tu se sreće sa Saskeom. Tim naleće na Saskea, i Saske govori Narutu kao je on kod Oročimarua svojom voljom i ako pomoću njega može ostvariti svoj cilj, može da ima njegocvu dušu. Oročimaru otkriva da je Jamato jedan od grupe siročića kojima je on kao bebama ubrizgao DNK prvog hokagea i da je on jedini preživeo. Naruo započinje borbu sa Oročimaruom i pobedjuje, ali ga Jamato u trorepom modu zaustavlja(Jamato zaustavljaNaruta koji je u trorepom modu). Na kraju se svi zajedno vraćaju kući, a Sai moli Danzoa da ostane u timu sedam. Hidan i Kakuzu U selu oblaka, dva lika u uniformama Akatsukija jure Jugito Nii devojku sa dvorepom mačkom u sebi. Iako deluje da ih je savladala, oni nju savladavaju i izvlače zver iz nje. Tsunade shvata opasnost od Akatsukija i šalje timove zvane Nidžu Šojtao da nadju Akatsukije i zarobe ih ili ubiju. Tim sastavljen od Asume Sarutobija, Šikamarua Nare i Izumoa Hagane i Kotetsoa Hagire kreću u borbu. Akatsuki duo stiže u manastir dvanaest nindža monaha, čiji je član nekada Asuma bio i ubijaju glavnog monaha i Asuminog prjatelja Čodžuroa. Asuma je zabrinut. Oni nalaze duo na mestu gde treba da pokupe ucenu na Čodžurovu glavu. Sva četvorica napadaju prvog člana Hidana. Asuma ga prvi napada, šikamaru ga parališe, a Izumo i Kotetsu ga probadaju mačevima. Medjutim Hidan je besmrtan. Kkauzu, Hidnaov pratner napada Šikamarua. Hidan je slobodan i krećče u borbu sa Asumom. Izumo i Kotetsu čuvaju Šikamarua. Hidan kao oružije koristi kosu sa tri sečiva koja v je vezana za dugački komaopac i lebdi. On pogadja Asumu u obraz i konzumira Asuminu krv sa kose. Potom svojom krvlju iscrtava simbol na zemlji. Asuma šalje otrovni oblak na Hidana i zapaljuje ga, otkrivši da eksplozija nije oštetila Hidana već njega samog. Kasnijom analizom iz Hidanovog stalnog blebetanja o bogu, žrtvi i pripremama, Šikamaru zaključuje da je Hidan komzumirajući Asuminu krv, i ušavši u simbol na zemlji, postao živa vudu lutka Asume i da svaka povreda koju mu nanesu dok je u simbolu, povredjue Asumu. On izvlači Hidana iz simbola i Asuma mu povredjen odseca glavu. Hidan iako obezglavljen i dalje govori. Kakuzu se uključuje u borbu i Asuma na kraju umire. Najzad stiže pomoć, Raido Namiaši Aoba Jamanširo, Ino i čodži. Medjutim Asuma je umire, a duo zla se povlači da zapečati zver. Asumini učenici kreću u osvetu uz Kakašijevu pomoć. Šikamaru razvija plan. Oni nalaze duo u pustari. Kakaši ranjava Kakuzua sećivom munje direktno u srce, ali otkrivaju da Kakuzu poseduje još četiri srca. Kakuzu(lovac prim prevod u japanskom šahu) oslobadja čudovišta iz sebe i kreće borba. Šikamaru hvata Hidana i odvlači ga na pripremljeno mesto gde ga zarobljava i uspeva da nanese povredu Kakuzuu uz pomoć Kakuzuove krvi koju je Hidan komzumirao . Hidan shvata Šikamaruovu genijalnost i Šikamaru ga živog zatrpava. Kakaši se bori sa Kakuzuom, dok ne stigne Naruo i ubija Kakuzua sa Rasenšurikenom. Potera za Itačijem Saske ubija Oročimarua, i kreće sa novim timom. Naruto ,Kakaši, Sakura, Jamto, Hinata, Kiba i Šino kreću u poteru za Itačijem i Saskeom. Deidara besan što je Saske ubio Oročimaruo, koga je baš on želeo ubiti, kreće sa svojim novim partnerom Tobijem da nadje i ubije Saskea. Tim se podelio. Jamato, Hinata i Naruo u pratnji Kakašijevog džinovskog nindža psa, anleću na kabutoa. Hinata sa bjakluganom otkriva da je kabuto zaposednut od strane Oročimaruovih ostataka. Oni pokušavaju da uhavte Kabutoa, koji beži, prethodno davjaći im knjigu informacija o Akatsukiu.Za to vreme Deiodara nalazi Saskea i počinje borba. Deidara koristi sve moguće trikove i postaje užasno besan, prisećajući se kako ga je Itači naterao da udje u organizaciju, i kao je hteo da ga ubije. On ismeva saskeov gendžutsu. Na kraju je primoran da koristi zadnij adut. Skida odeću i na grudima rašiva džinovska usta, koja hrani glinom, čime se pretvara u bombaša samoubicu. Medjutim Saske preživljava. Saske i Dežraja prootiv Itačija i Pejna U mangei Saske i Džeraja simultano se bore sa Itačijem i vodjeom Akatsukija Pejnom. Saske ubija Itačija, pri čemu Itači izvlači mačem totsuki, iz Saskea sav otrov Oročimaruovog znaka kletve. Džeraja uspeva da porazi par Pejnovih tela i otkriva da Pejn ima veze sa njegovim bivšim učenikom Nagatoom, za koga je kislio da je potomak Rikudo senina jer poseduje rinegan, seninovu očnu tehniku. Otkriva Pejnovu tajnu i o tome šta su sedam stazi bola(pein rikudo pein wasai ego za reč bol wasai ego japanski engleski). Pejnova invazija na selo lišća Ispostavlja se da je Tobi naivna budala ustvari Madara. Polovina Akatsukija uključujući Pejna i njegovu partnerku Konan su znali, dok druga polovina ne.Madara šalje Pejna da uhvati Naruta. Pejn napada selo ne zanjući da je Naruo na planini Mojubaka, prebivalištu žaba.Deva pjen jedan od šest tela staze bola bori se sa Kakašijem i poražava ga što deluje kao Kakašijeva smrt. Konačno Pejn uništava selo. Sakura vrišti Narutovo ime. Naruto se pojavljuje u zadnjem momentu. Počinje bitka epskih razmera. Naruto poražava skoro sva tela staze bola. Medjutim najjače telo Deva staza, hvata Naruta i prikučava ga sečivima za zemlju. Počinje razgovor. Deva ima uvrnute poglede o miru, a Naruto nema odgovor kako postići mir. Hinata shvativši da će Naruto možda umreti izleće pred Devu, izjavljuje svoju ljubav Narutu, govoreći kako ju je on promenio i kako je spremna da umre braneći ga. Poto juriša na Devu ali je on proražava. Deva kreće da probode Hinatu sećivom, dok Naruto vrišti moleći ga da stane. Misleći da je Hinata koja mu je draga mrtav, Naruto eksplodira transformišući se u šetorepi oblik lisice. Jamato saznaje šzta se dešava i juri ka selu. Naruto je u najgorem stanju očajan zbog smrti Dežraje, Kkakšija i Hinate, sprema se da skine pečat i oslobodi lisicu. Ali četvrti hokage ga zaustavlja, otkrivši mu da je on njegov otac i priču o njemu i lisisci. Natrag u selu tim Gaj stiže i otkriva onesvešćenu Hinatu kako izgovara Narutovo ime. Nedži nalazi Sakuru, koja spašava Hinatin život, pri čemu je zadivljena koliko Hinata ide daleko zbog ljubavi prema Narutu. Naruto poražava Devu. Potom traži glavnog Pejna. Usput susreće Šikamaruovog i Ininog oca i Ko Hjugu. Oni ga puštaju da se sam sukobi sa Pejnom. Iza Pejna se krije Nagato Džerajin učenik, kome je Madara dao Rinegan. Nindže lista su mu greškom ubile roditelje i on je s Jahikom(čije je telo Deba staza) i devojčicom Konan našao sanine kakda im je Hanazo Salamander dao titule u borbi. Džerajaj ih je obučio, ali Hanzo je ubio Jahikoa, ucenivši ga Konaninim životom. Jahiko je porazio Hanzoa i preuzeo valst nad selom kiše. Naruto je uspeo da ubedi Nagatoa da iskoristi svoju tehniku, po cenu svog života, da oživi sve koje je pobio u selu uključujući Kakašija i Čodžijervog oca Čozu. Pred smrt Nagato daje savet Narutu. Konan odnosi telo Nagatoa i Jahikoa i sklapa savez sas Narutom.Radosni seljani slave Narutov povratak i Naruta kao heroja. Četvrti raikage A(ime mu je A) šalje svoje nindže u selo lića da pozovu Hokagea kao i ostalih tri kagea na sastanak povodom problema Akatsuki, jer je sakske navodno kidnapovao njegovog mladjeg brata Kilre Bija koji u sebi ima osmorepu zver. Tusnade je nemoćna jer je koristila džicu da spase selo, pa je u komi. Sastanak pet kagea Pet kagea se sastaju u zemlji čelika, hladnoj planini koja za razliku od ostatka sveta koristi samuraje kao vojsku umesto nindži. Na sastanak kreću Gara sadašnji kazekage, Danzo koji je uz protivljenje Šikamaruovog oca postao hokage, Onoki starac koji je treći cučikage, Mei Terumi devojka koja je peti mizukage i A trenutni četvrti raikage. Na sastanku ih monitoriše Mifune vodja samuraja iz zemlje čelika. Mifune predlaže da se osnuje šinobi alijansa, kako bi se borili svi zajedno protiv Akatsukija. Saske koji je bio na putu ka salu lišća biva presrećan od strane Madare, koji ga informiše da ih je Kirabi(Kiler Bi) prevario i da im je umakao. On šalje Saskea i njegov tim zajedno sa Zetsuovom belom polovinom da upadnu na samit kagea. Naruto, Kakaši i Jamato prate nindže oblaka do raikagea. Pre početka samita,Naruto počinje da moli raikagea da ne lovi Saskea. Raikage ga odbija, a Jamato podseća raikagea na pokušaj da selo oblaka ukrade bjakugan i kako je zahvaljujući žrtvi sela lišća i Nedžijevog oca izbegnut rat i žrtve. Raikage govori da oni koji se klanjaju u nindža svetu su slabi. Na samitu raikage je zgrožen idejom o Danzou kao vodji saveza. Član ANBU sela magle Aoi u pratnji mizukage, otkriva bjakuganom koji je selo magle osvojilo u borbi sa Hjugama na bojnom polju, a koji se nalazi u Aovom desnom oku, da danzo u svom desnom oku ima šaringan. Ostali kagei sumnjaju da Danzo manipuliše Mifuneom. Potom upad Zetsu i govori da je Saske na samitu. Saske izleće i počinje borba pet kagea i njihovih pomoćnika protiv Saskea, minus Danzo koji beži. Saske se onesvešćuje, i pojavljuje se Madara, koji otkriva svoj,,Plan oka meseca'' i priču o Rikudo seninu i desetorepoj zveri.Preti da ako mu ne daju Kirabija i Naruta pokrenuće četvrtin nindža svetski rat.'' Pre svog nastupa na samitu Madara je bio kod Naruta. Kakaši i Jamato su ga imobilisali, ali Madara ima keca u rukavu. Priča im o dva brata Učihi i Sendžuu, mržnji iz daleke prošlosti i kako je Saske osvetnik. Madara sreće Danzoa i izbacuje Saskea da se on bori sa njim. Saskeova pomoćnica Karin prisustvuje borbi. Danzo je u svoju ruku ugradio niz šaringana. Posle iscrpljujuće borbe, Danzo uzima Karin z a taoca, a Saske ubija danzoa ispalivši sečivo munje kroz Karin. Danzo je mrtav i Madara savetuje Saksea da se reši Karin. Sakura iskače pred Saskea. Saske se sprema da ubije Sakuru. Kakaši i Naruto iskaču. Naruto spašava Sakuru. Kakaši pokušava da ubije Madaru i Zetsua šaringanom ,ali ne uspeva. Potom se svi povlače. Ostrvo Kirabija i Četvrti šinobi rat Tobi šalje Kisamea po Kirabija. Potom odlazi da se bori sa Konan da bi nabavio rinegan. Pre početka borbe Kabuto mu se priduružuje. Tobi nije odmah prihvatio, ali mu je kabuto pokazao tela mrtvih Akatsukija, koje je oživeo kao što je Oročimaru oživeo prvog i drugog hokagea.Da bi se osigurao Kabuto ucenjuje Tobija sa još jednim telom koje je ustvari ppravi Madara Učiha. Tobi je iznenadjen i pristaje na pogodbu i da da Kabutou Saskea, kako bi ovaj otkrio tajnu nindžutcua, ali prvo da se Kabuto dokaže u borbi. U borbi sa Konan, devojka uspeva da rani Tobija, postvaši jedna od dve osobe kojoj je to uspelo posle Narutovog oca. Medjutim Tobi je probada šipkom i otkriva gde je telo Nagatoa i rinegan, kometarišući šta je uradio sa svojom crvenom kosom oznakom Uzumaki klana, navodeći da su Nagato i Naruto delji rodjaci. Kisame se bori sa Kirabijem i navodno ga Kirabi i raikage ubijaju. Kirabi uzima Kišameov mač veliku samehadu(ajkulju kožu).Medjutim mrtvo telo je kopija Zetsua, a pravi Kisame se sakrio u unutrašnjost samehade. Tsunade je živa i ponovo hokage. Pet kagea šalju Naruta i Kirabija na ostrvo gde će biti sigurni od Akatsukija. Kabuto kreće sa ponovo oživljenim Deidarom da uhavti Naruta i Bija(Kirabija). Cučikage kreće sa svojom unukom Kruocuči. Deidara sreće Onokija, svog bivšeg učitelja i smeje se govoreći da Onokijev element prašine ne može ništa protiv njegove eksplozivne gline. U borbi Kabuto zarobljava Jamatoa i odvodi ga Madari da bi iskoristili njegove ćelije prvog hokagea, ako bi ojačali armiju od sto hiljada klonova Zetsuove bele polovine. Počinje rat. Gara drži vatreni govor. U ovom delu mange i anime je najveći vremenski period u kom se Naruto uopšet ne pojavljuje. Konačno Naruto otkriva šta se dešava i kreće u akciju sa Kirabijem. Ubrzo sreče Cunade u Četvrtok Raikagea koji pokušavaju da ih zaustave, ali Naruto i Kirabi polažu test koji im je zadao Četvrti Raikage i nastavljaju dalje. Šikaku kontaktira Naruta i govori mu da se sukobi sa Zetcu klonovima jer je samo on ima sposobnost da raspozna njihovu transformaciju. Naruto pravi mnogo klonova i šalje ih na razna bojišta. Jedan od klonova spasava sva šinobija savezničkih snaga i pobeđuje Toroia. Za to vreme se pravi Naruto i Kirabi susreću sa Nagatom i Itačijem. Posle kratkog razgovora počinje borba i Itači koristeći Mangekjo Šaringan oslobađa vranu iz Narutovog tela koju je pre izvesnog vremena postavio. Vrana mu pomaže da se oslobodi Kabutove kontrole i on se pridružuje Narutu i zajedno pobeđuju Nagata. Itači mu govori da ništa ne radi sam i da se suoči sa Tobijom dok će se on pobrinuti za Kabuta. Jedan od Narutovih klonova se pojavljuje na bojištu četvrtog odreda gde se oni bore sa Muom i trećim raikageom. Naruto uz pomoć Gare i Onokia pobeđuje Mua i pečate ga posebnim pečatom. Potom Naruto uz pomoć osmorepe zveri pobeđuje Trećeg raikagea. Narutov klon kasnije odlazi kod Gare dok ovaj upravo pečati Drugog mizukagea. Na bojištu se pojavljuje oživljeni Madara Učiha i tada shvataju da maskirani čovek zapravo nije Madara, on se zajedno sa Garom i Onokiem bori protiv njega ali bezuspešno. Ubrzo se i preostalo troje kagea pojavljuju na bojištu i govore Narutu da se on povuče, a da će oni pobediti Madaru. Naruto se posle razgovora sa kageima zajedno sa Kirabijem sreće sa Tobijem i oni otpočinju borbu. Ispostavi se da Tobi ima kontrolu nad šest repatih zveri i da će to biti veliki problem. Naruto i Kirabi su na ivici poraza ali se ubrzo pojavljuju Kakaši i Gai koji im pomažu. Kurama odlučuje da Narutu pozajmi svoju snagu, jer mrzi Madaru i Naruto uspeva da porazi repate zveri. Tobi potom koristi male količine čakre Kurame i Gjukija da oživi Desetorepu zver u nekomplentnom obliku. Kasnije Naruto uz pomoć Kakašija koji je analizirao tajne Tobijeve tehnike uspeva da ga prebaci u Tobijevu dimenziju, a Naruto tu priliku koristi i razbija Tobijevu masku. Ispostavi se da je Tovi zapravo Obito, Kakašijev prijatelj iz mladosti (za koga se mislilo da je mrtav) i on im saopštava svoj plan zajedno sa Madarom Učihom koji je veoma lako porazi kagee i došao na ovo bojište. Madara se uključuje u borbu i ubrzo se budi i nekompletna desetorepa zver, Naruto sa ostatkom družine pokušava da je pobedi ali bezuspešno. Šta više, oni su pred uništenjem, ali se savezničke snage pojavljuju i spasavaju ih. Naruto sa ostatkom šinobi snaga dobija zadarak iz štaba, ali da bi se on obavio potrebno je da Kjubi sakupi čakru. Desetorepa se transformiše i uništava štab, u sledećem napadu Desetorepa ubija Nedži Hjugu, što Naruto baca u depresiju. Njegovi prijatelji ga ohrabruju i on počinje da sprovodi Šikakuov plan u delo, deli devetorepinu čakru svima u šinobi savezu. 'Zanimljivosti' *Narutovo ime prevedeno sa Japanskog ima veze sa rečnim vrtlogom, kao i njegovo prezime, pošto Kišimoto Masaši pri stvaranju imena koristi igru reči, kao što Kakašijevo ime znači strašilo, a prezime poljana, navodeći kako su nindže bile farmeri. Saskeovo ime je ime legendranog nindže Saske Sarutobija, Sakura značicvetanje trešnjinog cveta, Hinata znači sunčana strana, Šikamaru je izvedeno od imenice shika što znači jelen i maru sufiks za muška imena u Japanu. *Naruto je deveta najprodavanija manga svih vremena. To je ujedno Masaši Kišimotovo drugo delo, s obzirom da je prvo bilo ne tako popularni Karikuri. *Naruto Uzmaki je medju prvih deset najpopularnijih likova iz ove mange, zajedno sa Saskeom, Kakšijem, Sakurom, Irukom, Hinatom, Itačijem i Šikamaruom. Do sad je bilo sedam lista popularnosti u Japanu. Category:Likovi